De Hadas y Magos
by Moon-9215
Summary: El cumpleaños d Odd se acerca, cosa ke sus amigos no saben o al menos no lo recuerdan , pero lo ke menos saben es del gran secreto de Odd...ni del gran peligro ke lo persigue. Yaoi UxO, disfrutenlo
1. El secreto de Odd y su misterioso primo

Ola a todos les traigo un nuevo fic Code Lyoko y, por consecuente, un OxU (digo eso ya lo debn esperar de mi), pero es totalmente ajeno a mi fic de Escuadrón X…por que ni es basado en ningún tipo de cómic. Solo resta decir que este fic tendrá una duración menos larga que el otro. Empecemos con la historia.

De Hadas y Magos

Capitulo 1: El secreto de Odd y su misterioso primo

Un bello día en la Academia Kadic, el sol brillaba, el cielo era azul y estaba claro, los pajarillos cantaban… y la clase de la señorita Hertz se dormía en la aburrida clase de física de su profesora.

Los que más se dormían eran Ulrich y Odd, mientras Aelita y Jeremie ponían más atención que el resto de la clase junta.

Justo en ese momento, Odd se doblo hacia delante con una mano en el estómago.

-Odd, ¿te sientes bien?-pregunto preocupada la señorita Hertz.

-Si, señorita Hertz-dijo el chico de ojos bicolor-solo me duele un poco el estómago-agrego.

-Tal vez por que tú nunca dejas de comer, señor don tragón-dijo Sissy antes de echarse a reír, seguida por Herb y Nicholas, haciendo fruncir el ceño a la maestra.

-Tú-dijo refiriéndose a Odd- a la enfermería, Ulrich acompáñalo por favor-dijo al castaño- y tú-agrego, refiriéndose a Sissy- a la oficina de tu padre, jovencita-le dijo.

-¿Qué?, pero yo…-empezó a decir la odiosa pelinegra, cuado la maestra la interrumpió.

-Ahora mismo, jovencita-le dijo severamente.

-Si, señorita Hertz-dijeron los tres estudiantes antes de salir del salón, Odd y Ulrich camino a la enfermería y Sissy camino a la oficina de su padre, es decir del director Delmas.

En la enfermería, para desconcierto de los dos chicos, Yolanda no vio nada raro en Odd, hasta se le había curado el mal olor en los pies, pero de su dolor de estómago no había nada en absoluto.

-Tal vez solo comiste algo pesado y te cayó mal-dijo la enfermera con dulzura.

-"¿Podría ser?"-se pregunto el rubio mentalmente.

Ya pasado un rato, Odd le dijo a Ulrich que iría a la habitación a descansar un rato, cosa que no le molesto en absoluto al alemán.

Una vez en el cuarto, Odd saco de su cajón de la cama un espejo de marco de plata con pedrería en zafiros y amatistas.

-Glace, ya puedes salir-dijo el rubio, antes de que un joven de pelo negro, con un mechón teñido de azul fuerte, ojos azul eléctrico piel blanca, el cual tenía un par de alas plumosas, tan transparentes que eran casi invisibles, apareciera de la nada.

-¿Ya sabias que estaba aquí, Odd?-le pregunto con interés.

-¿Olvidas que puedo sentir las presencias de otros seres del País de las Hadas?-le recordó el rubio al otro chico.

En eso alzo el espejo en alto, seguramente para que el chico de alas de ángel también lo viera.

-Espejo de Maralda-empezó a decir el rubio-muéstrame a Malkior-dijo con voz solemne.

En ese instante, la superficie del espejo empezó a brillar, y en esta apareció un hombre de ojos verdes y despampanante cabello rubio.

-_Odd, hijo ¿Por qué llamas a esta…?_-empezó a preguntar el hombre cuantió vio al chico de pelo negro-_Oh, por eso_-dijo al comprender.

-¿Ya sabías que el estaba aquí, padre?-le pregunto enojado.

-¿Saberlo? Tu papá fue quien me mando a esta dimensión-le explico el pelinegro.

-¿Qué?-dijo el rubio entre sorprendido y enojado.

-_Veras, campeón_- le empezó a explicar el papá de Odd a su hijo-_como sabes, en una semana será tu decimosexto cumpleaños_-le menciono al rubio.

-Si, lo se, papá-le dijo el rubio con exaspero-será cuando mis poderes mágicos estén en su cenit por que ya seré un mago adulto-recordó el oji-bicolor.

-Lo que no sabes es que Balthazar escapo de la cárcel de la Ciudadela de Darigan-explico Glace.

-Balthazar, ¿QUE?-pregunto Odd atónito.

-_Era lo que Glace fue a advertirte_- le explico Malkior a su hijo-_tenemos razones para creer que eres la próxima victima de Balthazar_-.

-¿Por qué yo?-pregunto el rubio.

-Por que como mago, sacas tu poder mágico de los sentimientos de las personas, por lo que debes haberte enamorado antes de que acabe tu cumpleaños 16- explico Glace.

-Si, ¿y?-dijo como si nada el rubio.

-_Que si no te enamoras para entonces, tu luminiscencia no se activara_-explico el papá de Odd-_y es lo que necesitara Balthazar para atraparte_-agrego.

Así que estaba decidido, Glace asistiría una semana como estudiante de intercambio, diciendo ser el primo de Odd de otra ciudad, cosa que no era del todo mentira, al menos en la parte de la "otra ciudad" claro que primero uso magia para ocultar sus alas.

En menos de unos minutos, Glace se hizo amigo de los amigos de su "primo", quien ya le había contado de estos pero también conoció a Sissy y compañía de una forma muy curiosa.

Estaba la banda, y el colado pelinegro, hablando y riendo en las bancas de los jardines, cuando la "encantadora" pelinegra apareció, seguida de sus dos sombras.

-Miren que tenemos aquí-dijo la pelinegra mientras se acercaba al grupo-¿tu quien eres, morenito?-le pregunto al "primo" de Odd de forma desdeñosa.

-Soy Glace Della Robbia, el primo de Odd-se presento a la chica.

-Lo que faltaba, otro de estos-dijo con desden la presumida- me basto con que tu primo me mandara a la oficina de mi papá-agrego molesta.

-wow ché femmina, uh, cugino?-le hablo en italiano el pelinegro a su "primo".

-sì, cugino, una femmina molto diabolica-le contesto Odd, también en italiano, al otro chico, antes de echarse a reír los dos.

-¿Qué dijeron?-les pregunto molesta la hija del director al par de "primos".

-Que…mi estancia aquí será…gratificante-contesto el pelinegro.

-Si-le secundó Odd-muy gratificante-agrego, antes de que Sissy les mandara una mirada ponzoñosa.

-Como sea, no vine para aguantarlos a ustedes-dijo con desprecio-sino para invitar a Ulrich a…-empezó a decir cuando el mencionado la interrumpió.

-A lo que sea que me vengas a invitar, Sissy, yo declino-dijo con simpleza el alemán-no salgo con ninguna chica que piense que puede insultar a MIS amigos-agrego.

-¿Cómo te atreves a rechazarme, Ulrich?-dijo molesta Sissy, empezando a impacientarse.

-Se "atreve" por que tiene derecho a decidir si salir contigo o no Sissy-le dijo Yumi, mientras se levantaba y encaraba a la francesa-así que mejor no molestes-le dijo mientras que, aprovechando que todos ponían atención a la discusión entre las dos pelinegras que seguro acabaría en pelea, Glace empezó a susurrar unas palabras.

-Ah, ¿si?, pues déjame decirte, Yumi, que…-empezó a decir cuando de pronto su lengua se trabo en su paladar: por más que lo intentara, Sissy era incapaz de decir nada, por más que Herb y Nicholas le suplicaban que dijera algo.

En eso Odd comprendió que le había pasado a la diva francesa insoportable.

-Oigan, chicos-empezó a decir- creo que debo…mostrarle a Glace el campus, ya saben, para que lo conozca-explico a sus amigos.

-¿Qué? Ah, si, Odd-le dijo Jeremie a su amigo rubio, antes de que este se fuera, llevando a su compañero a rastras.

-¿No les parece raro?-pregunto Aelita a los demás.

-¿Qué cosa, Aelita?-pregunto Ulrich.

-Antes de que a Sissy le pasara lo que le paso, vi que Glace susurraba algo-les contó a sus amigos.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Qué el primo de Odd causo el atoramiento de Sissy?-pregunto Jeremie con algo de burla.

-Solo les digo lo que vi-dijo la pelirosa-pero…-empezó a decir.

-Pero, ¿Qué, Aelita?-pregunto Yumi.

-¿No les parece raro que Glace no desmienta que no soy prima de Odd, ni suya? Es como si supiera de nuestra farsa, pero que no la descubre-dijo curiosa la jovencita, dejándolos pensativos a ella y a los demás.

Mientras tanto, Odd había llevado a Glace a un almacén abandonado, donde luego de entrar los dos jóvenes, el rubio cerró la puerta.

-Dime que tú no lo hiciste-le dijo Odd al pelinegro.

-Deberías felicitarme, fue un buen hechizo-dijo Glace con una sonrisa- "Dime como seguirás hablando, cuando el gato la lengua te haya devorado"-recitó.

-Exhibicionista-dijo simplemente y con enojo.

-¿Quién?-pregunto Glace.

-Tu, no puedo creer que usaras la magia-dijo con voz de enojo.

-Oye, ella se lo busco-dijo Glace como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-Si, pero no podemos arriesgarnos a exponernos-le recriminó su "primo".

-Nadie me vio- se defendió el pelinegro.

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro?-dijo Odd-parecería que no te importa que Balthazar nos encuentre-dijo muy enojado-si eso pasara, ¿Qué vamos a hacer?-pregunto retóricamente.

-Para empezar, no pluralices, Odd, es a ti a quien busca- le recordó el pelinegro al rubio-además, ¿de que te preocupas?, apuesto a que Balthazar ni ha salido del País de las Hadas-menciono burlonamente mientras, haciendo uso de su magia, empezaba a levitar.

-¿Y si ya lo hizo?-le planteo el rubio.

-Conociendo a Balthazar, estará en el Bosque Encantado, o en el Desierto Perdido-aseguro el mago de alas plumosas.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso no sabe donde buscarme?- pregunto el rubio con burla.

-No, y agradece eso-le recomendó su "primo".

-Pero, ¿Qué haría Balthazar donde hay hadas y magos de la oscuridad y de fuego, seguro sabiendo que yo soy un mago de tierra?-pregunto Odd con curiosidad.

-Las hadas y magos de fuego del Desierto son presas fáciles, ya que con solo exponerlos al agua pierden sus poderes-le recordó Glace a su compañero-y con los del Bosque Encantado, seguro que es por venganza-agrego.

-Hablando de las Tribus de Hadas, ¿Cómo esta mi natal Meridell?-pregunto Odd.

-Hermosa como siempre-le dijo Glace con una sonrisa.

-¿Sigue Illusen como reina y protectora? –pregunto.

-Si-contesto el pelinegro- a propósito, ¿Qué paso con la vieja hada que te asignaron como tutora para cuando tengas que reemplazar a Illusen?-pregunto con curiosidad.

-Justo aquí, Glace-dijo una voz, y al voltear los dos chicos vieron a la maestra Hertz-que gusto ver que llegaste con bien al mundo humano-agrego la mujer.

-Gracias, señorita Hertz-dijo el joven mago.

-Y me complace darles una buena noticia-les anuncio la maestra, dejando extrañados a los dos magos-chicos, pueden pasar-dijo hacia la puerta.

En ese momento, entro una joven de pelo corto negro, piel morena y ojos ámbar, vestida con ropas neo-egipcias.

-¿Cleopatra?-pregunto Odd sorprendido.

-Hola, Odd, Glace-dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa.

También entro una joven con atuendo hawaiano, de pelo castaño y piel morena.

-Marina-dijo Glace sorprendido.

-Hola, Glace, ¿Cómo esta Taelia?-pregunto la morena con una sonrisa.

-Bien, gracias por preguntar-agradeció el de alas de ave, antes de que entrara un chico de apariencia japonesa ataviado con ropa oriental.

-Yao- dijo Odd emocionado.

-Hola, que bueno es verte, Oddie-dijo el oriental, mientras abrasaba a Odd- fue un largo viaje desde Shenkuu- agrego.

También llego una chica de pelo rubio, piel blanca y ojos color miel, que vestía una blusa color rosa, tenis y una falda blanca.

-Estrella, ¿también estas aquí?-le pregunto Odd a la rubia.

-Fue a la primera que recogí-explico la maestra de física.

Luego entro una chica pálida, de ojos y pelo negros, que vestía completamente de negro.

-Morticia-dijo el rubio con el ceño medio fruncido.

-No me miren a mi, Jhudora insistió que debía venir-dijo la pelinegra.

-¿Quién lo diría?-pregunto Estrella-los siete jóvenes aprendices de guardianes del País de las Hadas, todos reunidos-dijo con sorpresa fingida.

-A todo esto, ¿Qué hacemos aquí?-pregunto Yao.

-Como todos saben, Balthazar escapo de la cárcel de la Ciudadela de Darigan-dijo la señorita Hertz.

-¿Saberlo? Lord Darigan ha estado rabiando y echando humo por sus orejas de murciélago desde que se entero-dijo Marina divertida.

-Me compadezco del pobre Master Vex-dijo Estrella-el viejo murciélago de Darigan lo culpa por el escape de Balthazar-agrego preocupada.

-Si, recién hace unos días dejo Meridell para atrapar a Balthazar-menciono Cleopatra.

-Apuesto a que si Vex no atrapa a Balthazar antes de una semana, pasara de Guardián a prisionero-dijo Morticia de forma burlona.

-Yo había oído que los guardias, Galgarrath y Haskol, fueron drogados mágicamente por un atacante desconocido, tal vez un cómplice de Balthazar-menciono Glace.

-¿Un hada o un mago?-pregunto Odd.

-¿Por qué un mago o un hada ayudaría a Balthazar, tomando en cuenta lo que nos hace?-pregunto Yao.

-Yao tiene razón, y si…-empezó a decir Marina, cuando oyeron una garganta aclararse: la señorita Hertz llamaba su atención.

-Como les decía-empezó a decir-la reina Fyora tomo la decisión de que ustedes siete estarían ocultos en el mundo humano-explico la de pelo gris-para que estuvieran a salvo-agrego.

-¿A salvo? ¿Por qué a salvo?-pregunto Morticia extrañada.

-Ustedes son los aprendices, los futuros Guardianes de nuestra tierra-explico la señorita Hertz.

-Eso tiene sentido-comprendió Yao.

-Si-le secundo Glace-como futuros Guardianes del País de las Hadas, somos un blanco tentador-agrego.

-Y en una semana será el Festival de las Hadas-recordó Odd.

-Que suerte la tuya, Odd-le dijo Cleopatra-no todos nacemos en el Festival de las Hadas-agrego.

-Si, vaya suerte-dijo sarcásticamente Odd.

-Ah, si-dijo Marina al entender el porque del sarcasmo-no es un muy feliz cumpleaños cuando un loco te persigue-dijo, antes de empezar a mirarse los pies.

-¿Ocurre algo, Marina?-pregunto extrañada la señorita Hertz.

-Solo por curiosidad-empezó a decir el hada de agua-¿Así se siente tener pies?-pregunto, haciendo a todos, menos a Morticia, reír (N/a: las hadas y magos del agua son como sirenas, tienen colas de pez en vez d pies).

Así que no solo Glace, sino básicamente una pequeña colección de jóvenes estarían como "estudiantes de intercambio".

Aunque eso si, no serían tan tontos para decir que todos eran primos de Odd, ya que eso hubiera levantado sospechas.

Pero rápidamente, los nuevos estudiantes se hicieron amigos de los amigos de Odd, y fingieron recién haberse hecho amigos de Odd y Glace, a pesar que ya los conocían.

-Y, díganos-empezó a decir Jeremie-¿de donde es cada uno?-pregunto.

-Soy de Arezzo, Italia-contesto Estrella.

-Hong Kong, China-dijo Yao.

-El Cairo, Egipto-dijo Cleopatra.

-Transilvania, ¿necesitan saber donde esta?-pregunto cortante Morticia.

-Molokai, Hawai-fue la respuesta de Marina.

-O sea que, sumando a Glace-empezó a decir Yumi-son tres de Europa, uno de Asia, una de África y una de Oceanía-declaro-¿estoy en lo correcto?-pregunto, a lo que los seis asintieron.

-Bueno-empezó Odd-la señorita Hertz me pidió que les mostrara la ciudad a los nuevos, ¿Qué les parece si empezamos?-les pregunto a su "primo" y "nuevos amigos".

-Me parece bien, primito-le contesto Glace.

-Yo me apunto-le secundo Estrella.

-Con gusto Odd-dijo suavemente Yao, haciendo, sin que se dieran cuenta, que Ulrich frunciera el ceño.

-Si hay compras, cuenten conmigo-dijo Cleopatra.

-Si todos van, yo voy-dijo una alegre Marina.

-Como sea-dijo Morticia sin ánimos.

-Bueno, los veo después chicos-les dijo Odd a sus amigos, quienes se despidieron de su amigo rubio.

Apenas el rubio y los nuevos estudiantes se hubiesen ido, Ulrich declaro sus sospechas.

-Hay algo que no me gusta de esos chicos-dijo muy inconforme el alemán.

-Oh, vamos, Ulrich-dijo Aelita.

-Es enserio-dijo Ulrich-estoy sospechando sobre esos seis chicos-agrego.

-¿No estarás más bien celoso de que Yao parezca acaparar la atención de Odd?-pregunto Yumi, haciendo sonrojar al castaño.

-Es enserio-dijo Ulrich-¿no les parece raro que precisamente elijan a Odd para mostrarles la ciudad? ¿O que Glace no comente que ni el ni Odd están emparentados con Aelita?-pregunto de pronto, haciendo meditar a sus amigos.

-Muy bien, Ulrich-dijo Jeremie-si te hace sentir mejor, los seguiremos-agrego.

Durante el resto de la tarde, los cuatro chicos se dedicaron a seguir a Odd, Glace y al resto de los chicos, y lo único que sacaban era que Ulrich parecía enojarse más de ver a Yao y a Odd muy juntos.

Finalmente, cuando ya se iban a rendir y a regresar a Kadic, oyeron un grito y corrieron al lugar del que provino.

Cuando llegaron, vieron a los seis chicos nuevos y a su amigo frente a lo que parecía ser un hombre lobo, el cual llevaba puesto solo un cinturón, en el cual tenía varios frascos.

-Vaya, vaya-dijo el licántropo-justo a quien buscaba, cuatro hadas y tres magos-dijo con socarrona sonrisa-y cada uno de una tribu diferente, esto lo pone mejor-agrego.

Ese comentario dejo atónitos a los cuatro jóvenes. ¿Quién o que era esa cosa? ¿De donde venía? ¿Por qué había llamado "hadas y magos" a los siete allí, incluyendo a Odd?

La respuesta les llego cuando la criatura ataco a los siete jóvenes.

-Saquen las alas, ahora-ordeno Yao.

Casi automáticamente, de la espalda de cada uno surgió un par de alas.

Las de Morticia parecían enormes alas de murciélago de color morado por fuera, y de un morado mas oscuro por dentro.

Marina ostentaba alas que parecían cuatro pares y no uno solo, pero estaban unidas por un mismo centro.

Las de Yao eran curveas, en forma de x, de centro rojo carmesí y de orillas naranjas.

Cleopatra tenía un par de alas que parecían estar hechas, y de hecho lo estaban, de fuego.

Estrella tenía alas que parecían un par de gotas de agua doradas unidas a su espalda, con las puntas hacía arriba.

Las alas de Glace parecían de un ángel, tan transparentes que casi parecían invisibles

Y, finalmente, Odd tenía un par de alas, también en forma de x, que parecían hojas gigantes, de centro verde oscuro y de orillas verde jade…

Continuara…

Ojala les haya gustado el primer episodio de "De Hadas y Magos". Si les gusta, les traeré gustoso el resto de la historia. Nos vemos.


	2. El País de las Hadas

Ola a todos, les traigo el nuevo capitulo de "De Hadas y Magos", ahora Ulrich y compañía sabrán todo acerca d Odd y de donde viene en realidad.

De Hadas y Magos

Capitulo 2: El País de las Hadas

Ulrich, Jeremie, Aelita y Yumi quedaron atónitos al ver no solo que a los nuevos estudiantes de la nada les habían brotado alas, sino que a Odd también le habían salido de pronto.

Los siete chicos alados, mientras tanto, intentaban defenderse de las garras del hombre lobo, quien parecía decidido a atraparlos.

-Vamos, mis pequeños magos, no les haré daño-les decía el enorme animal-no mucho, claro-agrego con sonrisa cínica.

Inmediatamente, Yao saco de la nada un sable samurai, con el cual arremetió contra el hombre lobo, el cual detuvo la estocada con sus garras.

-Buen intento, joven aprendiz-reconoció la criatura, antes de darle una patada y mandarlo a volar, quitándole la espada-pero no tan bueno-agrego mientras rompía la espada en dos.

Marina y Glace, por su parte, intentaron lanzarle un chorro de agua y una ráfaga de aire helado, respectivamente, pero el monstruo lobo esquivo ambos ataques.

-OK, esto ya me esta hartando-dijo Glace.

-Pero, ¿Qué hacemos?-pregunto Estrella preocupada.

-Tenemos que usarlo-dijo solemnemente Odd.

-¿Te refieres a la magia del arco iris?-pregunto Marina anonadada (N/a: La magia del arcoiris es un poderoso hechizo, no una película).

-Odd tiene razón-le apoyo Cleopatra-no tenemos otra opción-agrego (N/a: Oigan, eso fue verso XD).

-¿De que estarán hablando?-pregunto Yumi desde el escondite en el que estaban ella y el resto.

-No lo se, Yumi-contesto Aelita.

-Pero estamos a punto de averiguarlo-secundo Jeremie.

De un momento a otro, los siete chicos alados empezaron a brillar, cada uno de un color distinto: Marina de color azul, Cleopatra de color naranja, Yao de color rojo, Morticia de color morado, Estrella de color amarillo, Glace de color azul pálido y Odd de color verde.

-Eres un poderoso guerrero Balthazar-empezó a decir Marina.

-Pero no eres lo bastante poderoso-le secundo Cleopatra.

-Para soportar-terció Yao.

-Nuestro hechizo más poderoso-continuo Morticia.

-Creado por la unión-prosiguió Estrella.

-De las Siete Tribus-agrego Glace.

-Del País de las Hadas-termino Odd.

Mientras decían esto, los siete empezaron a brillar con su respectivo color, formando un anillo arco iris sumamente bello.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-grito el hombre lobo.

-MAGIA DEL ARCO IRIS-gritaron los siete chicos, lanzando un rayo de luz del mismo color que el anillo.

Los cuatro chicos ocultos miraron anonadados como el brillo del arco iris envolvía al monstruo, pero más cuando al disiparse el brillo el licántropo no estaba.

Lo habían vaporizado…pero al juzgar por la cara de su amigo Odd y de los otros seis, algo parecía no cuadrar.

-Escapo-anuncio finalmente Glace, dándoles a los cuatro chicos ocultos la razón de sus caras.

-No puedo creer que escapara a la magia del arco iris-dijo Morticia indignada, mientras pateaba una lata.

-Pero volverá, eso si es seguro-recordó Yao.

-Y estaremos esperándolo-dijo Estrella, mientras ella y los otros seis ponían pose de héroes de cómics.

-Y mientras esperan, pueden irnos contando que demonios pasa aquí-dijo la voz de Jeremie, que los hizo quitar sus posesitas, y darse cuenta que los amigos del rubio estaban allí.

-Chicos-dijo Odd con sorpresa fingida, mientas el y los demás hacían desaparecer sus alas-que sorpresa verlos aquí-agrego.

-Ni intenten esconder las alitas esas que ya se las vimos-dijo Yumi.

Luego de ese comentario, los siete chicos y chicas se miraron los unos a los otros, y luego suspiraron derrotados.

-Muy bien-dijo Glace-les explicaremos todo apenas lleguemos a Kadic-declaro.

Apenas llegaron a la escuela, se dirigieron a un lugar seguro: el gimnasio, ya que nadie estaba allí.

-Verán-empezó a narrar Odd-nosotros no somos de la Tierra-explicaba a sus amigos-no del mundo humano al menos-agrego.

-Somos todos provenientes del País de las Hadas-mencionaba Cleopatra-un lugar mágico donde no existe la palabra imposible, si han oído las historias-decía con sabiduría.

-Esperen-le detuvo Jeremie-¿nos están diciendo que todos son hadas?-pregunto extrañado.

-Oye-dijo Yao indignado-magos, MAGOS, no hadas-decía, señalándose a sí mismo, a Glace y a Odd-hadas son las niñas-agrego.

-Ah, OK, perdón-dijo Jeremie, algo apenado por básicamente haber llamado "chicas" a los tres chicos.

-Y todos poseen poderes mágicos-pregunto Yumi sorprendida.

-Algo así-dijo Glace-verán, cada uno pertenece a una de las siete tribus principales del País de las Hadas- explicaba con detalle-yo, para dar un ejemplo, soy un mago de las nieves, habitante de la Montaña del Terror-menciono.

-¿Montaña del Terror?-dijo Aelita, mientras tragaba saliva.

-En realidad, es un lugar muy bonito-le tranquilizo Glace con una suave voz- en especial para vacacionar-menciono con una sonrisa-de hecho, le pusimos ese nombre por los monstruos que viven SOLO en las Cuevas de Hielo-agrego.

-Y, si podemos saber, ¿Qué es cada uno?-pregunto Ulrich.

-Yo soy un hada de fuego, del Desierto Perdido-dijo Cleopatra.

-Un hada de la luz, de Brightvale-explico Estrella.

-Un mago sabio, de Shenkuu-menciono Yao.

-Un hada de agua, de Maraqua-narro Marina.

-Un hada de la oscuridad, del Bosque Encantado-dijo Morticia sin ánimos.

-El lugar perfecto para vivir-dijo Glace -si eres gótico, claro-agrego en broma y en voz baja.

-Te oí-dijo la gótica con enojo en su voz.

-Y yo soy un mago de la tierra, de Meridell-dijo Odd.

-Pero, ¿Qué hacen en nuestro mundo?-pregunto Jeremie por curiosidad.

-Necesitamos pasar un tiempo en el mundo humano-explico Cleopatra.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Yumi.

-Balthazar-contesto Yao.

-¿El hombre lobo ese?-pregunto Ulrich.

-Si-contestaron los siete al mismo tiempo.

-¿Por qué quiere atraparlos?-pregunto Aelita.

-Uno, por que le guarda rencor a las hadas y los magos-dijo Estrella.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Yumi.

-Cuando era niño, fue maltratado por hadas y magos de la oscuridad-explicaba Glace-desde entonces, ha jurado no descansar hasta habernos dado caza a todos nosotros-agrego, mientras el, Odd, Yao, Marina, Cleopatra y Estrella se le quedaban mirando a Morticia.

-¿Qué?-pregunto esta con voz venenosa.

-Nada-dijeron los otros seis.

-Y segundo-prosiguió Yao-por que somos los futuros guardianes del País de las Hadas-explico-¿Qué? ¿No les dijimos?-pregunto al ver las caras de los cuatro mortales.

-Pues no-dijo Jeremie.

-Entonces, ¿tienen que esconderse aquí?-pregunto Ulrich.

-Si-dijo Estrella-en especial Odd-agrego.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Aelita preocupada.

-Por que mi luminiscencia, mi máximo poder mágico, todavía no se activa-explico el rubio-y no lo hará hasta mi decimosexto cumpleaños, cuando seré un mago adulto-agrego-¿no notaron que mi resplandor era más débil que el de los otros?-pregunto, haciendo recordar a los otros cuatro que, en efecto, el resplandor verde que había emanado del rubio hetero-cromático había sido más débil que el de los otros seis.

-Entonces, ¿Cuándo será tu cumpleaños?-pregunto Ulrich, quien pareció no notar la expresión triste que Odd puso de pronto.

Casi sin aviso, el rubio se levanto y se fue a del gimnasio, diciendo que iría por aire fresco.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Ulrich.

-¿Qué que pasa?-pregunto Glace-¿lastimas a Odd, al darle a entender que no recuerdas que su cumpleaños es en una semana, y preguntas que pasa?-pregunto furioso.

En ese momento, el alemán deseo que la tierra se lo tragara, ya que básicamente le había dicho a Odd que no recordaba su cumpleaños.

Inmediatamente se puso a correr en búsqueda del rubio, obviamente para pedirle disculpas por haber sido tan insensible con el.

Mientras tanto, Odd estaba en el bosque, sentado bajo un árbol, llorando por que Ulrich básicamente le había dicho que no recordaba cuando era su cumpleaños.

¿Tres años conociéndose, y Ulrich aun no se aprendía la fecha de su cumpleaños? Eso era lo más doloroso para una persona.

Dirigió su llorosa mirada hacia un pequeño círculo de flores en botón y, haciendo uso de su magia, las hizo florecer.

-Hola, Odd-dijo una suave voz, y al alzar la mirada vio a Sissi.

-Hola, Sissi-le saludo el rubio.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto preocupada (N/a: aunke usted, no lo crea XD).

-Si-dijo, mientras se tallaba los ojos.

-Paso algo entre tú y Ulrich, ¿no?-pregunto, medio sorprendiendo al rubio.

-El…no recuerda cuando es mi cumpleaños-dijo, mientras sus ojos se volvían a humedecer-solo falta una semana para eso y no lo recuerda-agrego, antes de romper a llorar otra vez, mientras Sissi se sentaba a su lado.

-No llores, Odd-le dijo, mientras le abrasaba por los hombros-no es culpa de Ulrich, ya sabes que es algo descuidado-le agrego.

Lo que la francesa y el "italiano" no sabían, era que Ulrich estaba allí y escuchaba lo que decían.

-Gracias, Sissi-dijo Odd, calmándose un poco-eres una gran amiga-agrego.

-¿Cómo no ayudarte, luego de que tú y la señorita Hertz nos dijeran a mí y a mi papá su secreto?-le dijo Sissi, sorprendiendo al alemán oculto.

¿Sissi y el director Delmas sabían que Odd era un mago? ¿Y encima la señorita Hertz estaba involucrada?

-Y Ulrich y los demás ya lo saben, ¿verdad?-pregunto la pelinegra curiosa.

-Si-dijo Odd-nos vieron a mí y a los demás peleando contra Balthazar-agrego.

-¿El hombre lobo ese?-pregunto Sissi.

-Si-contesto.

-Y dime, ¿Cuánto tiempo le ocultaras a Ulrich lo que sientes por el?-pregunto curiosa la chica.

-¿Cuánto viviré?-pregunto Odd en respuesta.

-Odd-le dijo simplemente su amiga secreta.

Aquella declaración indirecta dejo al castaño entre feliz y confundido ¿Odd? ¿Enamorado de el? La sola idea le hizo saltar internamente de alegría.

-Hablo enserio-contesto el rubio-el solo tiene ojos para Yumi-agrego tristemente.

Aquel comentario paralizo al otro chico, ya que se le había olvidado que aparentemente Odd era el único de todos que no notaba que Ulrich estaba enamorado de el.

-Y lo que más me duele-oyó decir de pronto a Odd-es que el no sepa lo importante que es el para mi-.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Sissi.

Antes de que Odd se decidiera a contarle, ambos miraron a ambos lados, haciendo a Ulrich mejorar su camuflaje.

-Ya te dije que cuando un bebé humano ríe por primera vez, un mago o hada nace, ¿verdad?-pregunto.

-Si-contesto la pelinegra.

-Y que en los archivos de nacimiento, localizados en la ciudad de Altador, entre los datos de natalidad esta el nombre del bebé humano de cuya risa nacimos, ¿verdad?-pregunto de nuevo el mago.

-Si-volvió a contestar la francesa.

-Bueno-empezó a decir Odd algo cohibido-según mi ficha de nacimiento-decía mientras sus nervios aumentaban-el bebé humano que de cuya risa nací yo-decía cada vez más nervioso-era Ulrich-dijo finalmente, dejando como estatua al castaño.

Rápidamente, se dirigió al gimnasio, donde para su fortuna, sus amigos y los jóvenes amigos de Odd seguían allí.

-Oigan, no creerán de que me entere chicos-dijo a Jeremie, Aelita y Yumi.

-¿De que, Ulrich?-pregunto Yumi con interés.

-Primero, que la señorita Hertz también esta involucrada en esto-dijo, haciendo a los cuatro chicos fijar sus miradas en los seis chicos del País de las Hadas.

-Bueno, ya hablaremos con ella de esto-dijo Yao.

-Segundo, que Sissi y su papá saben de todo esto-dijo, haciendo tragar saliva a Glace.

-Estoy en problemas-se dijo el mago de las nieves.

-Tercero, mientras hablaba con Sissi, Odd comento que las hadas y los magos nacen cuando un bebé ríe por primera vez-explico el guapo alemán.

-Eso si es curioso-dijo la de pelo rosa.

-La verdad no-empezó a decir Estrella-la primera risa contiene tal inocencia que con la magia de las hadas, puede dar a luz a otro de los nuestros-explico.

-Y, ¿Hay un cuarto?-pregunto Jeremie.

-Si, y no puede ser un mejor cuarto-dijo Ulrich sumamente feliz-según Odd, en la ficha de nacimiento de un hada o un mago, dice el nombre del bebé humano de cuya risa nació-explicaba emocionado.

-¿Y?-preguntaron los tres chicos humanos al mismo tiempo.

-Que según Odd, el bebé que de cuya risa nació el-decía realmente feliz-era YO-soltó finalmente, dándoles a sus amigos el porque de su alegría.

-Veo que eso te alegra, ¿no?-pregunto Yao.

-Claro-dijo un feliz Ulrich-cuando Odd siempre me ha gus…-empezó a decir pero de pronto se mordió la lengua.

-Tranquilo-le dijo Yao-Odd es mi amigo, casi mi hermano, no me molesta que alguien este enamorado de el-explicaba el oriental-de hecho, me hace muy feliz-agrego.

Eso tranquilizo enormemente al castaño, ya que si a Yao no le gustaba Odd, significaba que el aún tenía todas las de ganar con el.

Fue cuando la puerta se abrió, mostrando a Odd ya Sissi en esta.

-Ya me metí en una bronca-dijo Glace con simpleza y resignación.

Continuara…

Ojala les hay gustado el segundo capitulo de "De Hadas y Magos". Lamento haberme tardado tanto en escribirlo, ojala les guste. Porfa dejen muchos reviews aki y en mi fic Escuadrón X. Antes de que se me olvide, la razón xla ke elegí Neopets...es ke fue lo unico que se me ocurrio vemos, bye


	3. La verdad se sabe

Ola a todos, les traigo el nuevo capitulo de "De Hadas y Magos", ahora Ulrich y compañía sabrán todo acerca d Odd y de donde viene en realidad.

De Hadas y Magos

Capitulo 3: La verdad se sabe

Luego de un largo reclamo por parte de Sissi por el hechizo de Glace para trabarle la lengua, que al parecer no olvidaría nunca sin importar cuanto se disculpara el mago de las nieves, el pequeño grupo se dirigió a la oficina del padre de Sissi, donde este y la señorita Hertz los estaban esperando.

-Siéntense, jóvenes-les dijo sin más el director Delmas.

-Hay alguien que quiere hablar con ustedes-dijo la señorita Hertz-en especial con ustedes siete-les dijo a los Aprendices.

Y extendiendo su palma, hizo que de la nada apareciera una mujer con elegante vestido blanco, piel clara, pelo y ojos violetas, tenía alas de mariposa y corona.

-Su majestad-dijeron los ochos magos y hadas, dando un paso adelante y arrodillándose enfrente del hada.

-¿Quién es?-pregunto Jeremie a Sissi, esperando que la pelinegra supiera la respuesta.

-Es Fyora, reina de las hadas-explico la pelinegra en voz baja.

-Suzanne, jóvenes aprendices-dijo la reina con voz calmada y maternal, que a todos les sonó como el roce de una mano cálida-es una dicha para mí ver que se encuentran a salvo-agrego.

-Y para nosotros lo es el que usted llegase a salvo al mundo humano, su señoría-dijo la señorita Hertz, mientras se ponía de pie, seguida por los siete chicos.

-Majestad queremos saber, si no es indebido claro, si ya saben quien libero a Balthazar-dijo Odd, con voz respetuosa.

-Me temo que si-dijo Fyora, con voz preocupada.

-Y, ¿Quién fue?-pregunto Morticia.

-Tenebrosa-dijo con simpleza la reina hada.

La sola mención del que parecía ser el nombre de la culpable, la señorita Hertz, Odd, Glace y los otros abrieron los ojos enormemente, y empezaron a temblar asustados.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?-les pregunto Yumi, preocupada por la reacción de la maestra y los siete chicos.

-El Hada Tenebrosa, es conocida como la única hada realmente malvada-explico Morticia-incluso las hadas y magos de la oscuridad le tememos-agrego.

-Pero, ¿Qué no fue sentenciada al sueño eterno por usted y el Rey Altador, Majestad?-pregunto Estrella.

-En efecto, pero un tonto rompió el sello que mantenía dormida a Tenebrosa, liberándola de su letargo-explico la reina.

A esto le siguió un silencio sepulcral, que Ulrich, ya un poco incomodo, decidió romper.

-Pero, ¿No dijeron ustedes que Balthazar se dedica a capturar hadas y magos?-pregunto, recibiendo un "si" por parte de Odd-¿Por qué Tenebrosa ayudaría a alguien que se dedica a capturar a los de su raza?-pregunto.

-Por que todas las Tribus le dimos la espalda cuando traiciono a los Héroes de Altador-explico Yao.

-Y eso la puso en contra de cada Tribu, incluso la suya-dijo Marina.

-¿Hada de la oscuridad?-pregunto Jeremie curioso.

-Si-dijeron los seis aprendices, salvo Morticia.

-Majestad-empezó a decir el director Delmas- no creo que Balthazar quiera únicamente a Odd-le dijo meditativo.

-¿Qué no quiera únicamente a Odd?-pregunto extrañado Glace.

-Tendría sentido-dijo Aelita-mejor blanco que un solo aprendiz, solo capturar a los siete-agrego.

-Pero por lo que veo, ella ya sabe de nosotros-menciono Yao.

-Se puso al tanto de estos dieciséis años, ¿no?-dijo Morticia sarcástica.

-¿Ella ha estado presa desde que ustedes estaban en la panza de sus mamás?-pregunto Jeremie sorprendido.

-¿En la panza? ¿Qué ustedes los humanos se comen a sus bebés antes de que nazcan?-pregunto Estrella extrañada.

-¿Ustedes no nacen por medio del embarazo?-pregunto Yumi extrañada.

-No-dijeron con simpleza los nueve magos y hadas.

-Pero, ¿Cómo nacen?-pregunto Aelita.

-Es simple-empezó a decir Glace-ya saben que un hada o un mago nace cuando un bebé humano ríe por primera vez, ¿no?-pregunto a los seis chicos presentes.

-Si-contestaron estos.

-Bueno-dijo Marina-cuando el bebé ríe, apenas toca una flor esta se deshace, y el pétalo al que se adhirió la risa vuela hasta el País de las Hadas-explicaba.

-Cuando llega allí, las hadas mensajeras se encargan de transportarla hasta la Ciudad de las Hadas, donde se encuentra la fuente de Polvo de Hadas-le siguió Cleopatra.

-Allí los padres, que son seleccionados por la reina-decía Yao, señalando a la mencionada- vierten una cantidad de Polvo de Hadas sobre el pétalo de flor, el cual se convierte en el bebé hada o mago-explico.

-Luego de esto sigue la Ceremonia de Clasificación, hay que darle mejor nombre, para ver de que Tribu será el bebé, ya que hay casos de bebés que pertenecen a tribus diferentes a las de sus padres-explico Odd.

-¿Con que así nacen ustedes?-pregunto Sissi sorprendida.

-Si-dijo Glace-lo curioso es que nuestra flor favorita se define por a que flor pertenecía el pétalo del que nacimos-agrego.

-Por ejemplo, la flor favorita de Odd son las rosas por que nació de un pétalo de rosa-dijo Yao, cuyo comentario hizo sonrojar al mago de tierra.

-Si, y explicaría por que a Morticia le gusta la flor de ciruela-menciono Marina, ganando una mirada venenosa de la mencionada-en lo personal yo prefiero los narcisos, porque…-empezó a hablar cuando Jeremie la interrumpió.

-Volveremos a esta emisión de "Mi flor más amada" cuando resolvamos lo del hombre lobo que los persigue-le dijo a la chica.

-Bueno, solo será cosa de descubrir a donde se fue cuando escapó de la Magia del Arco Iris-dijo Glace.

-Tal vez se regresó al País de las Hadas-sugirió Aelita.

-Lo dudo, señorita Schaeffer-dijo la reina Fyora-tenemos guardias de la prisión de Darigan en cada uno de los portales que conectan el País de las Hadas con el mundo humano, Balthazar no podría volver sin ser aprendido-explico.

-Pues mientras más rápido atrapen a ese monstruo, mejor para nosotros-dijo Odd.

-¿Qué tienes contra Balthazar, Odd? Además de lo obvio-pregunto Aelita.

-Prefiero no hablar de eso-dijo Odd, antes de salir de la habitación.

-¿Qué tiene?-pregunto Yumi, muy preocupada.

-Solo esta triste por que una de las victimas de Balthazar que no pudieron escapársele fue su madre-dijo Morticia, como si la cosa no tuviera importancia-creo que cuando Odd tenía como seis años, más o menos-agregó sin cambiar su tono de voz.

A Ulrich, al oír esto, básicamente se le encogió el corazón. ¿La mamá de Odd había sido atrapada? Y más importante, ¿Cuándo Odd tenía apenas seis años? No le sorprendía que Odd estuviera tan deseoso que atraparan a Balthazar.

-Ve a hablar con el-dijo la reina Fyora al castaño, quien entendió que ella sabía lo que sentía por el rubio, e inmediatamente salió en busca del chico.

Tardó como media hora en encontrarlo, hasta que finalmente lo halló llorando oculto en el almacén de herramientas de Jim.

-Odd, ¿estas bien?-preguntó el castaño preocupado.

-Lárgate-dijo el rubio arisco.

-Por favor, Odd, solo quiero hablar-dijo Ulrich preocupado, mientras se acercaba.

-Y yo quiero estar solo-menciono cortante el mago de tierra. Pero Ulrich en vez de irse, hizo a Odd pararse, lo giró poniéndolos cara a cara, y lo abrazo con fuerza de la cintura. Odd simplemente abrió los ojos enormemente.

-Morticia nos contó sobre lo de tu madre-le dijo el castaño con suavidad-no sabes como lo siento, Odd-agregó con sumo pesar en su voz.

-No necesito tu lastima-dijo el rubio, estrujando la camisa del mayor-no necesito la lastima de nadie-agregó, mientras sus ojos se volvían a humedecer.

-No creas que estoy aquí por simple lastima, Odd-le aclaró el alemán al rubio, mientras le secaba las lágrimas con los dedos-estoy aquí porque…bueno, yo-empezó a decir, al momento que se ponía cada vez más nervioso.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó curioso el rubio, antes de recibir una impactante sorpresa: ¡Ulrich lo estaba besando! Quedó impactado por unos segundos, antes de cerrar los ojos y rodear el cuello de Ulrich con sus brazos, así como este rodeaba su cintura con los suyos. Estuvieron así hasta que el oxigeno les empezó a faltar, lo que hizo que se separaran, ambos sonrojados a más no poder.

-Supongo que esto te contesta-dijo Ulrich en broma, sacando una risita coqueta de Odd.

-Creo que si-dijo Odd, mientras se acurrucaba en el pecho de Ulrich-te amo, Ulrich-dijo suavemente.

-Y yo a ti, Odd-contestó Ulrich, estrechando más su cuerpo al del joven mago-y la mejor parte es, que podemos tener hijos tu y yo-le susurró al oído, cosa que hizo sonrojar al rubio.

Y así se quedaron un rato, abrazados y felices, olvidando por un momento el peligro que perseguía a Odd, pero aun así sabiendo que Ulrich lo protegería con su vida.

Mientras tanto, a unos cuantos kilómetros de la escuela, en una fábrica abandonada, Balthazar entraba con sigilo y cautela, intentando a toda costa no ser visto. Apenas entró a la fábrica bajo por lo que parecía un elevador, que lo llevo a lo que parecía una enorme computadora, y al encenderla, en la pantalla apareció el símbolo… de X.A.N.A…

Continuara…

Ojala les haya gustado este nuevo capitulo de "De Hadas y Magos", prometo ya no tardar para entregar el próximo. Nos vemos


End file.
